


Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [10]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Orgy, jealous Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc should be living the life right now. But instead, he is sitting in his room by himself, listening to the sounds of 2D and several different women going at it in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

**Author's Note:**

> For gorillazlover!!! Thank you for being patient >u

On the third night of their tour in the United States, the Gorillaz were spending the night in a penthouse suite at a five star hotel in Los Angeles. Murdoc should be living the life right now. But instead, he is sitting in his room by himself, listening to the sounds of 2D and several different women going at it in the next room.

He had at first tried to convince himself that the noises were not bothering him, but by the time the third hour was starting to roll around he couldn't take it anymore.

The bassist gets out of bed and leaves his room shirtless, walks about ten feet down the hall, and reaches to turn the knob to 2D's bedroom.

He opens the door to the room to see the singer on the bed on his back. He is watching two women at the foot of the bed make out with each other, running their hands over each other's naked bodies. There are two other women on either side of 2D, both licking at his erection messily.

At the sound of the door opening, all five of the people in the room are looking toward Murdoc with a shocked expression. The women are squealing in delight, probably assuming that the bassists will be joining them, and 2D's mouth gapes open in horror. "Hey," he yells in a panic, "What're ya doin'?!"

"Everyone out," Murdoc snarls for a moment before yelling, "Now!"

With that, the women are gathering their clothes quickly and running out of the room half dressed.

"What the 'ell, Murdoc?!" 2D is scrambling to grab the bed sheets and use them to cover himself up.

The older man doesn't answer as he storms toward the bed, immediately crawling onto the singer. He grabs 2D's shoulder, forcing him to flip over quickly and working a hand between the younger man's ass cheeks.

"Wha- Mudz- what're you-?" he squirms underneath Murdoc, then lets out a quiet moan.

Murdoc growls and doesn't answer, reaching to the bedside table and dipping his hand in an open container of lube. He starts to work two of his fingers into 2D's entrance, pulling out quiet moans from the singer.

"I-" the taller man stifles a moan, "I didn't know you wanted- Oh my god~" he groans and squirms against the fingers in side of him.

"I'm tired of listening to you fuck those women," Murdoc says a bit possessively, pulling his fingers out of the other man and rubbing the excess lube onto his dick. "If someone's goin' to be making you scream like that," he grins and pushes his member all the way into the younger man, tearing a loud moan from his throat, "It's going to be me."

**Author's Note:**

> MORE REQUESTS!!!


End file.
